Gunarini Versus Donz
Summary Full Text 'Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka walked out of the camp towards where they said Orskaf would be. She hurried along not bothering to greet anyone she saw. Her eyes stone cold in a mission. That mission was to at least deal damage to someone out there. Be it Orskaf or anyone surrounding him. She didn’t care. He had to pay, and she would make him. She continued her walk until she could no longer see the camp, and then she call loudly “I know you’re here you bastard! Get out now!” '''Orskaf Donz: '''A number of guards looked up, standing to their feet and readying their weapons, suspicious that this might be an attack. One of them squinted, a boy that could have been no more than seventeen. “There’s a lot of bastards here!” he called. “Any particular one you are looking for?” '''Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka simply looked at all of them. “This isn’t an attack so you can all calm down. I’m looking for that sick son of a bitch who likes to mark people as slaves with a branding iron.” '''Orskaf Donz: '"Oh…" the boy said, lowering his weapon only slightly. "That is pretty sick," he glanced at his companions, and then grimaced. "Look…lady…we have over ten thousand men in this encampment alone. You may need to be more specific." 'Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka glared at the boy. “Bring me Blunt’s grandfather. NOW.” Her paitence was thin to begin with, but it was wearing thinner by the passing second. “Is that specific enough for you? Or do I need to draw a picture for you ignorant beings?” '''Orskaf Donz: '''A couple of the guard ‘ooooed’ at the comment, whistling slightly. “Ignorant beings?” one of them said, raising his eyebrows. “Hey ma’me, how about you just tell us the guys name, or what he looks like?” he asked with a shrug. “We don’t have any ‘Blunt’s’ around here I don’t think.” '''Gunarini Asuka: '''She sighed and then shook her head. “I wasn’t wrong, and you are stupid… Orskaf Donz! Show yourself this instant!” Her shout was loud and commanding. '''Orskaf Donz: '''The men went gravely serious. “Beggin your pardon ma’me,” the guard said seriously. “If your wantin to see Orskaf Donz with that attitude, then believe me, we’re not the stupid ones. Now I’ll take you to him, but you’ll have to leave your weapons with us…” he paused. “Or…I can do you a favor and forget this ever happened, and you can go back where you came from…and ma’me…I would highly recommend that.” '''Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka threw her bow to the ground. “Take the damn thing and take me to him! NOW! I just need to speak with him.” That was the truth, but should she it fit she’ll use any means needed to make her point known. '''Orskaf Donz: '''The guard begrudgingly led her into the camp, grimacing slightly as they entered a large tent. “Please, please, ''please ''don’t make him mad. I implore you-” he whispered to her but then his head jerked up as Orskaf snarled from his seat. "Quit whispering," the Judge said. "And get out back to your post…I’ll talk to the newcomer." The guard licked his lips, and then strode out. Orskaf leaned back. “What do you want?” he asked, his lip curling slightly. “Elf…” '''Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka was on the defensive right after she heard Orskaf say elf. “How do you know that?” Her question lingered for only a few seconds before shaking her head. “That is the least of my worries right now. What do you know of an eternal green flame?” '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf starred at her with confusion, his eyes slowly squinting into slits. “Eternal green…” he paused again, and then scoffed. “Nothing,” he said simply. “I know nothing of this,” his lip curled. “Is that really all you wanted?” '''Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka looked at him and simply shook her head. “I know you know something. Spill, you sick fuck. I”m not here to play dumb. Tell me what you know.” Asuka’s eyes went stone cold as she glared Orskaf down. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf stood up slowly, walking forward. He stood in front of her, his gaze unwavering. He reached up like a striking snake, grabbing her pointed ear with his sharp metal glove. He gripped her hair with the other, twisting her and pressing her head into a small table. He leaned down, whispering in her hear. “Listen to me closely. You asked me about your flame, I told you I didn’t know, and that was the truth you miserable elvin trash. Now…I’m gonna ask you something. Do you know what it’s like to have your fingers slowly peeled backwards until they snap? Because if you’d rather not know, then you had better explain yourself, and instead tell ''me ''about this eternal green flame.” '''Gunarini Asuka: 'Asuka yelped and then gasped. “All I know is that burns forever and that it burns green! That’s all I know! Please release me!” Her shouts were panicked but she knew to stay still. 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf thought about her words, and then grunted. He shoved her away roughly. He strode forward, shoving her around to face him and slapping her harshly once, pointing a finger at her and leaning down. “Now get out of my camp, and appreciate the fact I didn’t make you eat a wine glass.” '''Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka simply glared up at him and spat at his feet. “You be grateful that I didn’t have my bow. I’ll be taking my leave now.” And with that she stood and strode out in pride. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf watched as Asuka walked away, his hand slowly reached over, daintily picking up a small wine glass off the side table. He strode after her quietly, glancing at the guards posted at the doors. They suddenly stepped forward, grabbing Asuka and hurling to the ground. “Pin her,” Orskaf growled, motioning with his hand. Two more guards ran in, holding down her arms and legs. Orskaf sighed, easing himself down and sitting on her hips. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her mouth open, and shoving the wine glass in. There was a moment of dreaded silence as Orskaf met her eyes, and then his hand popped her under the chin firmly, the glass making a disturbing, little, shattering noise. '''Gunarini Asuka: '''Asuka tried to jump away but she knew that she would hit Orskaf, she thought she could try and fight her way out but then two more guards came in and pinned her arms and legs down. She tried to struggle and break free, but then she felt something on her hips and it was Orskaf. She tried turning her head, but her strength failed her and she could only feel in horror as he placed the wine glass in her mouth and then slam her mouth shut. She screamed in horror and then started to struggle once more. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf pulled her up, holding a hand firmly over her mouth. With a swift kick Asuka felt her knee cap snap painful. “Shhhh sh sh sh sh,” he hissed as he began dragging her out. He took her to the edge of the camp, kicking her in the back and sending her stumbling, finally allowing her spit out the glass. He heaved a sighed. “Walk away,” he said, calmly. “Silently…” '''Gunarini Asuka: 'Asuka started to cry in place of a painful scream as she fell to the ground spitting out glass and blood. She looked up and then turned away attempting to walk away with some form of dignity. ''I’ll have to see a healer before I let anyone else see me… I’m sorry everyone. '' Category:Season 4 Category:Events